goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
American History X (Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt)
Synopsis In this video, Timon fast-forwards the entire American History X movie and they want to tell little black Henry his story to Pumbaa. Timon goes way back to the beginning of the movie. At the end, Timon's mom decides to rewind the whole movie. Airings October 30, 1998 (Theaters) April 6, 1999 (VHS and DVD) September 30, 2018 (American History X 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies: American History X {The video begins to show the opening credits and the title of the movie itself.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on his son Danny Vinyard coming into his room, with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Derek Vinyard yelling at Murray with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Derek Vinyard furiously shoving food inside Davina's mouth, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of little black Henry in the bathroom; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can this film be black and white? Everything's not in color! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because everybody calls it a black and white film! Timon: Yes, no color, no everything, just black and white. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When this film's black and white... Pumbaa: {singing} You know when this film is just BLACK AND WHITE...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {American History X is interrupted by "I Still Know What You Did Last Summer".} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omnisicient bald man right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses American History X to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Where's the Grub? {Timon pauses Seth's "The White Man Marches On" rock version and sees Pumbaa eating the grub.} Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Timon Cries During American History X Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind American History X Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding and sees the black and white 20th Century Fox logo again} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Epilogue {The title "American History XXX" is shown, then backs it up. Timon enters.} Timon: Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. Three? What's with the three? No, no, no. The three (takes down the "X") has got to go! (The title is now "American History XX".) Pumbaa: Timon, you can't use two! There's already been a two. Timon: Oh...you got a point there, big fella. It's not a sequel anyway. (removes another "X") Pumbaa: Yeah, more like a Behind-the-scene-quel! Timon: A what-a-who-quel? Pumbaa: Oh, you know, an Inbetween-quel! Timon: That's it. Pumbaa, my muse. It's genius! (holds out a paintbrush and paints "1½" on the screen) There. Now this title's a knockout! {The font "WARNING: Swear Words and Cursing" is shown.} Timon: Ow! Not literally. Gallery Well Enough of That (American History X).PNG Timon Fast Forwards American History X.PNG We're Not In the Beginning of the Story (American History X).PNG Yeah But They Don't Know That (American History X).PNG Timon and Pumbaa Got Scared by Henry.PNG When I Was a Young Meerkat (American History X).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: American History X Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (American History X).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: American History X (similar from "Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Shrek 2") No More Fortune Cookies for You (American History X).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: American History X You Really Think I Look Fat (American History X).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: American History X Pumbaa Pauses American History X to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: American History X Pumbaa Where's the Grub (American History X).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: American History X Timon Are You Crying (American History X).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: American History X What Was With the Running (American History X).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: American History X Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (American History X).PNG|"Uncle Max, we're gonna watch the movie!" Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Show Up in American History X.PNG|Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck show up This Title's a Knockout (American History X).PNG|This is Timon's favorite title Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki